gateworldcantinafandomcom-20200214-history
The Pirate Era
The Pirate Era was a time when The GateWorld Cantina transformed into a 16th Century pirate vessel and roamed the caribbean in the Golden Age of piracy. A Pirate's Life Long before the return of the Chosen and shortly after Mapp's newest crew had joined up, he decided that he wanted a change of scenery on the ship, so he consulted the Tardis console and reversed the chameleon circuits. The ship transformed into a 16th Century galleon, much to the surprise of the crew, and the captain took on the persona of a Pirate Lord as the Cantina made the 16th Century Caribbean its new home. This dramatic new change brought about many adjustments in the behaviour of the crew, as some welcomed the change happily, others took to heart thier new surroundings, getting engulfed in the thoughts of the primitive civilization that this era of the Earth offered, becoming subject to some of humanity's more darker tones. Mutinees began, and distrust became a familiar face on the decks of the new GateWorld Cantina. Renette and the Search for the Chest Further Information Here: Renette After a few months spent expanding their piracy work through out the caribbean, the Cantina became under attack by another group of pirates led by a mysterious woman called Renette, who apparently shared a past with Mapp. Renette claimed to be his ex-wife, and her resemblance to Mapp's dream woman Keira Knightley certainly explained his continuous lust over the 21st Century celebrity. After a long brutal battle, the Cantina escaped the clutches of Renette and her pirate armada only to be confronted by other threats, such as escaping the Royal Navy and evading a giant octopus called 'The Kraken' which was stalking their ship apparently by order of Renette. As the Cantina fled across the seven great oceans, Renette's empire was growing. She had summoned supernatural gifts from the spirit realm and was using them to pollute the Earth with demons and monsters, but what she really wanted was for Mappalazarou to be dead and for the Cantina, a vessel capable of taking her across the seas of time and space, to be hers. As a cloud of darkness began to spread across the world, Mapp launched a mission to find a mythical black chest, said to grant the user great powers and hold the secret to defeating any enemy. Their search eventually led them back to the caribbean and to a small tribal island ancient ruins from a long lost culture stood. It was there, in a cave high in the cliff side, that the captain and his companion WingedPegasus were confronted by a small group of ghosts. The ghosts foretold that Mappalazarou was the one who would find the chest, and only he had the power to physically touch it, stranding him in an enormous amount of confusion. Eventually, they found the chest buried on the beach. They handed WingedPegasus a small key, explaining that only she had the power to hold its physical form. Knowing that somehow the answers to how to use the power of the chest would gradually come to them, the crew decided to stop running. They sailed into the heart of the caribbean, taking down many of Renette's attacking vessels before finally being stopped by the Kraken. As Mapp and WingedPegasus worked desperately to try and open the chest, the Cantina was ripped apart as the huge tentacles of the Kraken snapped it in two. After abandoning the ship, the crew washed up on a nearby island. The Darkness Overwhelms After mourning over the loss of the Cantina, the crew stumbled across a collection of familiar ruins on the island which contained hints to the chest's origins as well as images showing the ancient civilization even using its mythical powers at one point in history. After building a small raft out of scavenged parts of the Cantina, the remaining members of the crew set out to finish what they started, heading for Renette's base of operations in the heart of the caribbean. Mappalazarou and Cowpants infiltrated the base in the hopes of capturing Renette while she was still busy plotting out where the Cantina might be, but the plan failed and they were both captured. They were tortured ruthlessly and seperately, so they couldn't conjure up an escape together. As Renette focused most of her attention to her ailing ex-husband, Cowpants managed to escape and flee the base. In her anger, as well as discovering the fate of the Cantina, the Pirate Empress executed the captain by tearing out his still beating heart, locking it up in a chest and burning his body into ash. Cowpants returned to the crew and they fled, losing all hope against the growing darkness. At this point, CJ devised a plan using her knowledge as a soul collector (before her time on the Cantina). She told the crew that there was a way to bring back the captain and the cantina, but it involved travelling to the spirit realm and bringing their souls back together. The crew agree that it's the only option left, seeing as though Mapp is the only one who apparently has the power to open the black chest and release whatever powers lie dormant inside, and so set off using some of the spiritual gifts stolen from one of Renette's freighters and entered the spirit realm. After spending many days fighting off rogue spirits and spectres claiming to be long banished gods, the crew located the captain, who didn't even notice he was dead, sailing on the Cantina down a river of souls. Using CJ's powers, they plunged themselves back into the real world and magically restored the captain's heart where it belonged before facing off with the Kraken again. This time, it stood no chance against the new superpowered cannons of the ghost ship and was defeated in a matter of minutes. Final Battle As WingedPegasus struggled with the immense spiritual energy of the key pressuring down on her, the Cantina confronted Renette's ship. As the battle commenced, Renette boarded the Cantina again in the hopes of finding and opening the black chest for her own malevolent purposes, but she was stopped by Mapp in his cabin and the two squared off. The rest of the crew battled the swarming armies of the undead as Renette's armada surrounded the Cantina from all sides, trying to puncture holes in the side of the vessel as she swerved around in the growing storm, but Renette ordered them to stop through a telepathic link - wanting the Cantina in one piece this time. As the exs continued to battle it out in the cabin, WingedPegasus managed to summon the spiritual strength required and uses the key to open the black chest. A huge ray of light burst out, sending a cloak of bright energy swarming over the surrounding ships then engulfing them all. Before long, the sea was practically empty again with the Cantina apparently the only ship left afloat. Mapp sealed the chest, ignoring Renette's desperate screams from inside as he took it away from sight, never to be seen by the rest of the world again. WingedPegasus's key suddenly lost its magic power and the ghost prophets appeared on deck, applauding the crew's success and telling of a new part of their prophecy. They explained that the chest and the key chose new guardians in Cowpants and CJ, and that one day their time to unleash the power of the chest upon the world would come. With that, the ghosts bowed and disappeared, and Mapp hit down the lever of the Tardis console, sending the galleon zooming through space. Category:The GateWorld Cantina Chronicles